Turnabout Hot Rod
by 4b4ndon3d 4ccoun7
Summary: The SL-9 resurface having completely soiled Edgeworth's bright red sports car, he decides to buy a new one. Naturally, he's happy with his purchase. Phoenix, however, is happy for a completely different reason... NaruMitsu
1. Chapter 1

**Another Kink meme prompt that I filled, the general request this time being "Phoenix/Edgeworth - Edgeworth gets a new car**,** and Phoenix decides that they need to 'christen' it. On, in, against the car, doesn't matter, so long as they're having sex on the car." It was my first time writing smut by myself, but I got nice reviews from the OP and quite a few other anons, plus my friend, who proofread this for me, so...I guess I did okay. Read on, and remember: I like reviews a lot! I like them more than faves! Yes, that much!**

**Phoenix and Edgeworth belong to Capcom. That sentence should keep said characters from coming after me, but even if it doesn't, I'm a yaoi fangirl. I'm scarier than them anyway... XD**

**Also, in my headcanon, Edgeworth is British and has a very posh accent, and it's actually in my headcanon that his _first_ car, the one we see in the game, is actually a British car, so I kind of cheated and incorporated that into the story. XD Enjoy.**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

"It...looks just like your last one."

"What!? Don't be absurd, Wright, this one is _clearly_ a more advanced model!"

"Um, y-yeah. Are you sure you got a new car..?"

"I better well have, for the money it cost me to buy it..."

Phoenix stared, not quite sure what his reaction should be. The new(?) bright red sports car was situated in the underground parking lot of Edgeworth's apartment, the dim, florescent lighting reflecting dully off of the shiny red paint. It looked...exactly like his last one, except it was a British car, so the steering was on the opposite side, and it was...maybe a slightly darker shade of red? Or maybe it was just shinier because it was brand new. And that's where the confusion set in. He knew that Edgeworth's last car had been found with a body in the trunk, but he seemed to drive around in it for a while after that anyway, so that didn't seem to be the problem... Then again, he supposed that it could've just gotten more unnerving as he went along. Besides, if the prosecutor was just going to get rid of the other car anyway, he could've just given it to him! I mean, sure he didn't have a license yet, but...he was going to get one someday, he was sure of it! And then he could've had an awesome (free) car to drive around!

"Wright, you're never going to get your license, and you know it."

"Wha-?"

"I might've considered giving it to you if you already had your license, but with your attention span, I don't see you ever getting one anyway."

"Bu- Wha- H-how-?"

"You're expression often tells what you're thinking. If you were more conscious of that, then no one would be able to read you so easily."

_'Note to self: Learn to hide expression.'_

"Good luck with that."

"Ah-"

Phoenix didn't say much more about that. He merely watched as Edgeworth went into _detail_ about the new(?) car. Phoenix's attention was far from his words, however, instead, his eyes focusing on how Edgeworth slid his hands over the hood of the car, frowning and rubbing his thumb across the paint when he spotted a speck of dust or some other blemish that Phoenix was sure only he could see. His eyes followed Edgeworth's motions as he opened the driver-side door, and sat down, demonstrating to him all the controls and buttons and features, and Phoenix noted that he only had one leg inside the vehicle, the other still out the door. The prosecutor's legs were spread quite nicely like that... Phoenix swallowed. He could already feel the beginnings of a hard on... Miles, meanwhile, had gone on to explain about the different gears, and had decided to demonstrate by _running his hand all over the gear shift!_ (He was doing this on purpose, he had to be...) And he wasn't done yet. As he fondled, yes, _fondled_ (Phoenix was certain) the gear shift, he was explaining about how _fast_ his damn car could go, and how it could easily _take_ corners, no matter how _tight._ He reached under the seat, _in between his legs _to show Phoenix where the button to adjust the seat was, and the man just looked so damn focused, so composed, and Phoenix wanted nothing more than to shatter that calm expression into a million tiny-

"Excuse me..?"

"Huh?"

"Just now. You muttered something that I swear had something to do with...'fucking me over the hood'?"

"D-did I..?"

He honestly never remembered those words leaving his lips...

"Yes Wright. You did."

Phoenix fidgeted nervously. It wasn't as if Miles was oblivious to his feelings. Hell, they'd been kind of unofficially dating for almost three months now! ('Unofficially' meaning they never technically asked each other out, it just sort of...happened.) They had kissed, told each other "I love you", they even fooled around a bit, but still... Edgeworth stepped out of the car. Phoenix stepped back.

"You want to soil my brand new car?"

"Well, maybe I want to soil it _because_ it's new!"

"That doesn't make any sense..."

"Well, you only just brought it back from the dealer, right? So it hasn't been broken in yet, right?"

"It's not a baseball glove, Wright. It doesn't need to be 'broken in'."

"So you don't want to do it?"

An uncertain silence hung in the air of the parking lot. Phoenix's expression, his tone of voice... Edgeworth just _knew_ that he was blushing, and he hated himself for it. It wasn't that he didn't want to, exactly, it was just...well... They were technically in public. Although it was somewhat late, and not many people would be passing by at this hour, Edgeworth wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of being seen in such a compromising position with the defense attorney. ("Compromising" was actually an enormous understatement, and if he were to think about it again, he would probably use a more intense word.) There were cameras perched everywhere to help prevent any crimes from taking place, and if they were in the line of one...

"Mmh!"

And apparently, Phoenix wasn't waiting anymore, cameras be damned. Before Edgeworth could gather his thoughts together enough to refuse the request, the blue-suited attorney had managed to step forward and capture his lips, silencing any objections he was going to make. He certainly wasn't making any now...

"W-" *Kiss.* "Wrigh-" *Kiss.*

"Aww, come on, Edgeworth." *Kiss.* "I think it could be fun." *Kiss.*

"How could it possibly be fun?" *Kiss.* "Where's the romance?" *Kiss.*

"Well, your body isn't objecting. In fact, it seems to be agreeing with me."

Edgeworth cursed inwardly. Was it his fault that thoughts of doing something so vulgar, so unusual, so_ forbidden _turned him on!? He wouldn't have even thought about doing something like that if Phoenix wouldn't have suggested it! So obviously, the fact that he was just sitting there, letting Wright slip off his jacket, tossing it into the car through the still-opened door, was all Phoenix's fault. It was simply because he was so distracted by Phoenix taking off his jacket that he didn't mind when the buttons of his black vest were being hastily undone, one at a time, the vest being tossed into the car to join his jacket. It was only because Phoenix's lips were on his, tongue clashing with his own to keeping him from talking that he didn't say anything when his white dress shirt was given the same treatment, and when he moaned at the hands slipping down to undo his belt...that was Wright's fault for brushing too close to his slight erection...which was also his fault. (Was it really necessary to strip completely? They were in a _parking garage _for judge's sake!)

"Seems to me like your mind is beginning to agree with my idea too."

"Oh, shut up. If you wouldn't have suggested it in the first place, I never would've started thinking about it!"

"But I did. And you are."

A smirk. Miles wanted to wipe that smug grin right off of his face, and probably would have if not for-

"Ah-! Mngh..."

...if not for Phoenix's hand down his pants, which somehow got unbuckled and slipped down slightly during the course of their short conversation. Needless to say, Miles was pretty well incapacitated after that. Phoenix made quick work of his own clothes, simply tossing them to the concrete flooring. Miles figured Phoenix had thought he would get mad if his designer suit had been carelessly tossed to the floor where who-knows-WHAT kinds of germs might be crawling around... Good call on his part. He was laid back against the hood (how had they gotten to the front of the car!?) and the now-suitless attorney just kept him there for a bit, teasing him mercilessly. Stroking his finger up his inner thigh, tweaking nipples, running his tongue over his chest and neck...

"D-damn it Wright, if you're going to do this, make it quick! Someone m-might see!"

But Phoenix was having none of that. He was going at his own pace, and Edgeworth would just have to hold on, wouldn't he? Phoenix's hand slid slowly up Miles' leg, his fingers reaching out to stroke and tease at his entrance, narrowly avoiding getting kneed in the stomach by holding the prosecutor's limbs down.

"Wright, there are cameras in this parking lot. Hurry it up!"

"But if they're going to see us anyway, we might as well give them a show, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Uploaded it in two chapters for your convenience. Oh gosh, I hope I've got all this right, last time I used this site, it was a hell of a lot easier to use. DX Anyway, remember to review, plz!**

* * *

If his expression was any indication, Edgeworth did not seem happy... But Phoenix didn't seem to care. He had been in this situation a few times before, (well...not _this_ situation, but you know what I mean.) and Edgeworth always ended up enjoying it in the end, possibly more than Phoenix himself did. Miles' lips were kept busy with Nick's own as the defense attorney leaned over him, still teasing, and making sure that his lover was nice and hard before actually making any penetrative moves. The car's metal was heating up slowly at his back, and the patchy lighting of the lot cast an interesting shadow over everything, making the whole situation seem somewhat surreal, and somehow...almost romantic. Miles promptly shook the thought from his mind.

_'We're in a parking garage, there is no way-! Oh shit, right there..! No way this is, in any way, romantic.'_

"Do we need lubrication?"

"W-what?"

"Well, I don't have any with me, so..."

"Oh. N-no, it should be fine, just...just go ahead."

There was no way in hell he was going to admit it, but he was actually anticipating what they were about to do... He was sure that Phoenix picked up on it though, as the man often did.

"Condoms?"

"I don't have any STDs, and I trust that you don't either, so just get on with it! Besides, we've done it without condoms before."

"Yeah, but sometimes you fuss at me when I don't use them, so I like to check."

If Miles was going to give some kind of answer to that, it was cut off by a sharp gasp. Phoenix's index had just entered him, the digit dry and forceful. It stung a bit, but a hand on his cock, rubbing, massaging, _squeezing_, did a fairly good job of distracting him from the majority of the pain. The finger, pushing in farther, wiggling, stretching, _playing_ with him, _teasing_ him... And then, a second finger was added, and it made him moan, made his breath hitch, made everything inside him go hot with desire and _need_, and oh, _yes,_ it hit _that_ spot, and everything went white for a moment, his hips bucking, pushing forward for more of that _wonderful_ feeling! And just like that...it was gone. The fingers left him, and he bit back a cry of frustration, his body now alone, wishing, hoping, _begging_ for more human contact, and then, hands linked with his own, albeit the angle was awkward due to the curvature of the hood, and the metal was uncomfortable, but _damn_ did he want this! ...but he would never let Phoenix know.

The hands squeezed, then left him, and he was soon flipped over. He could feel the head of a certain man's cock at his ass, but he was ready. Ready for the pain, ready for the pleasure, ready for whatever he was about to receive. And he got it. Phoenix's lips captured his own one last time, even at the awkward angle, and then...the prosecutor cried out as Phoenix pushed himself in, his voice echoing off the walls of the parking lot, his voice carrying, no doubt, throughout the entire place. His back arched, but as his stomach pushed so forcefully against the metal of the hood, his actions only made it hurt worse, and as Phoenix rocked himself in, suddenly pulling out again, Miles only barely managed to keep his cries veiled. His grunts came out quiet, his moans stifled, and the whole time, the defense attorney above him was whispering into his ear. Words of assurance, words of love, sometimes nothing in particular, but Miles found that he rather liked the soft tone in contrast to the rough treatment he was receiving. His cries were not so easily veiled, however, once his lover pulled out and thrust back in, and his sharp cry caused him to bite his lip soon after.

"You doing okay..?"

"F-fine... But if I f-find even a single dent on this hood... _you're_ getting the repair bill!"

Chocolate-brown eyes rolled, and he tried not to laugh at how Edgeworth was so obviously trying not to scratch the paint with his fingernails. He began to rock himself in, burying himself as deep as he could, and at the frustrated groan below him, he stopped, a smirk clear on his face.

"Something wrong?"

"Damn it, Wright..gh! G-go faster! We don't have the time for this!"

Even as he said that, he pushed himself back against the other, searching, begging, _needing_ more, and as Phoenix pulled out, he gripped the hood as best he could, forgetting, for the most part, about not scratching the paint, simply anticipating the thrust back in. And then...it came. A sharp pain masked by lust as he shoved back in, only to pull back out, working himself relatively quickly into a swift rhythm. He forced himself in, time after time, moving faster, hitting harder, until they were both panting, gasping each other's names into the musty air. Miles grunted at each thrust, each nibble to his ear or neck, only panting harder when one of Phoenix's fingers slipped to the front, under his body, and began teasing at a pert nipple, showing no mercy as he swirled his finger around it, pinching, tugging, _teasing_ the flesh. And then there was the prosecutor, moaning Wright's name into the nearly-empty parking lot, seemingly uncaring as to who may possibly be listening. At the moment, it was just the two of them. The rest of the world was insignificant, and whoever may come by was nothing to them, simply something to be ignored. He wasn't entirely sure he could have noticed anyone at that time anyway; so many emotions and thoughts blended together in his mind, all he could think of was the cock in his ass, thrusting into him, _fucking_ him into his sports car... He shoved back to meet each thrust, and oh _fuck_ yes, Phoenix rolled his hips, hitting that one spot inside that never failed to bring him to ecstasy, and now, the rest of the world, which was just a moment ago insignificant, no longer existed to him.

The blinding white feeling of pleasure and pain mingled together in the most perfect of ways to bring him into a feeling that no one could describe in existing words, and as he threw his head back, a cry of intense need and desire ripping from his throat into the still, dry, semi-darkness of the room, he could see only explosions of white, shining like fireflies in front of his tightly clenched eyes. His vision slowly returned, but that wasn't the end of it, by any means. Phoenix was still thrusting, biting at his shoulder blades and back, and that damned _hand_ had moved down to pay with his erection, despite the difficult angle at which they were. He wasn't going to last long, especially with the way the other attorney kept striking his prostate, now knowing the general area of which to thrust into, and the sounds they made harmonized into an odd type of symphony, the way their breaths blended so well, the slapping of sweat-slicked bodies against each other, even how one would occasionally cry out a bit louder than the other, breaking the way their voices matched so perfectly. Phoenix groaned into the prosecutor's ear and, gasping his first name, came inside him, his hot, burning seed filling Edgeworth's passage.

Miles felt the cock pull out of him and he moaned, and as he was turned over again, now on his back, a hot, wet, _delicious_ mouth engulfed his still-hard length, and he arched his back, though at the angle he was laying, it only made it more uncomfortable. He was so close, and that wonderful mouth moved down his cock, sucking, slurping, _sliding_ over it, until he had reached his orgasm, a violent shudder wracking his body as he shouted, coming, hard, in Phoenix's mouth. He was panting, and he knew that his legs wouldn't support him for a short while, so he was actually grateful, at that moment, for his back against the bright red automobile. Phoenix had proceeded to spit Edgeworth's cum out onto the ground, and he stood shakily, leaning over to place multiple kisses to the tired prosecutor's lips. There was still some semen on his tongue, and he was sharing the taste with Miles as their tongues played lovingly with each other, though not for long as they were both still relatively out of breath. Phoenix had managed to help his lover up, though they were both still recovering, and they simply stood there until they regained their breaths, apparently forgetting their surroundings.

"See, now I have to get your cum out of my ass before I regarb, because I'm not walking all the way up to my apartment in the nude, and I'm not putting my designer pants back on when there's semen dribbling down my thigh. I hope you have some ideas as of how to do this, Wright..."

His words were bashful, and clearly not filled with any type of malice, and Phoenix laughed, leaning the man back down.

"Wha- You want to go again!? That hardly qualifies as a 'solution'!"

"No, I can fix it. Just relax." and he proceeded to lick the dripping cum from the flustered prosecutor's thigh, the other man suddenly realizing what he was up to. His protests went unheard, but just as Phoenix said, he did, indeed, managed to clean his cum from Edgeworth's passage.


End file.
